Improvement is desired in the provision of combination tools, particularly those configured to having portions that pivot relative to one another and are separable for independent usage.
The present disclosure advantageously provides an improved combination tool. The tool incorporates an improved ratchet system that facilitates selective bi-directional positioning, locking, and separation of portions of the tool.